The Bane of Olympus
by JaydenJackson14
Summary: Percy Jackson thought his life was perfect. Until Gary came and ruined his life after being cursed by a loved one He was rescued by Ares and Chaos and they want him to their Warrior and stop Zeus from rising the First Gods. Lemons, Percy/?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **A/N: this is JaydenJackson14** **here with just an idea for a story. This is just so I have the idea out of my head and I don't have to worry about losing it and forgetting about it. Tell me how you'd like it.**

 **Warning:**

 **There are lemons in this chapter! I'll warn you.**

DATE: August 1st, 2015

TIME: 12:42 PM

Percy stood on the ledge looking down upon the monsters and Giants walking toward Olympus. They were still about five kilometers out and the Seven still had no reinforcements. As far as Percy know from what Annabeth told him was that they built multiple other ships and he left Jake Mason in charge of completing the ships while Leo and the others came to retrieve him. Percy didn't know if they completed but he hoped so because they were going to need all the help they could get.

The Gods were still useless as they were still having their multiple personality disorder. Only Poseidon, Hades, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hera, and the minor gods were all the godly help they would get unless the other gods came to their senses.

Percy looked at the hordes of monsters and saw they were closer only about two and a half kilometers out of their reach. Percy closed his eyes and prayed to the Fates and Tyche that they would defeat Gaea and her children. He hoped the four goddesses would be nice and help Percy out for once because he knew the four goddesses loved causing his life to be hell since he was born.

He looked at the nearby skies coming from the West and was happy to see about fifteen smaller versions of the Argo II heading towards him.

HE wanted to cheer but he knew he had to tell the others. He raced off the ledge and ran looking for the others. He found them inside an old temple of Zeus talking brandishing their weapons.

"They're coming! The other demigods are coming!" Percy said catching their attention. "Seriously?" Leo said eyes wide looking at the Son of Poseidon. "Yeah, come on the army is getting closer." Percy said grabbing Anaklusmos out of it's sheath on his right side.

The seven demigods rushed outside and saw the fifteen ships landing on the ruined city of Olympus as hundreds of able-bodied demigods rushed off the ships to the seven demigods. What surprised Percy was the fact there were both Greeks and Romans combined.

The demigods now ready to fight looked to Percy and Jason as Nico made his way up to the other two teenagers, Percy stood taller as he looked at the Greek and Roman demigods that stood together ready to fight for their parents and their lives to save the world.

"Demigods, today we are not enemies, today we stand as one group, one family, one race of demigods to defeat Gaea and her children. Today, we end the Greek and Roman feud, today is a new day, today we stand as children of the gods, we stand as the Heroes of Olympus!" Percy shouted to the cheering demigods as several hundred flashes appeared as the Olympians along with the minor gods stood in their full glory. They all were dressed in the finest armor, each with their symbol of powers ready to crush the Gaea and her children.

"Demigods, we are here to help!" Zeus shouted. More cheers were heard as the gods gathered their children giving them their advice and love before the battle.

Poseidon walked to Percy who embraced as soon as Poseidon was in reach. "I missed you dad." was Percy said as he squeezed his dad. "As did I Percy." Poseidon said as he responded to the hug with equal force. Percy felt like the luckiest demigod as he stood with his father.

Percy let go of Poseidon and assumed his position again. He looked at the gods and demigods as they embraced for what most thought was their last time. Percy then remembered that the monster army was only two kilometers out when the ships arrived. He stopped and looked at the distance at where he last saw the army and they were gone. He ran to the ledge he was at before and saw hundreds…no thousands of monsters climbing Olympus looking forward to destroying it.

Percy ran back to the gathering and screamed, "They're here assume positions!" The gods and demigods alike did what Percy said as he screamed orders. "I want archers on the edges pick off any monsters that get you can, cover the ground. Any flying monsters I want dead before they reached the ground!" The archers complied and did what Percy said running to the edge of Olympus with their bows aiming at the monsters.

"Everyone else do what you know how." "Prepare for the longest battle of your life." Percy said seriously looking at the beings surrounding him as he took Anaklusmos out and held it above his head.

"FOR OLYMPUS!" Percy screamed as they other demigods and gods screamed in agreement as the demigods and gods charged the monster army.

For two hours there was non stop fighting as the archers picked off monsters left right with the help Artemis and Apollo they killed most of the drakons. For two hours, only twelve people were injured, three of the twelve were fatal and the other nine critically injured. Festus protected the injured as he blew fire on any monsters that wanted to finish the job.

Soon, Annabeth got attacked by Gration. Percy tried to help her before the giant could make her bleed on to the sacrificial stand which they were curently fighting on, but he was surrounded by hellhounds and cyclopes. Gration with his grace managed to shoot the girl with his bow in her leg. The arrow was stuck in her leg as blood began to slide down the arrow in a single drop, the fire burned highly as it turned a shade of pink symbolizing the female blood.

Percy growled as he saw what and he killed the remaining monsters before he was encased in a dark aura and he yelled as his true power was released and he thrusts his hands up and the giant was thrown in the air. He then made a choking motion and he snapped his wrist as he killed the giant with a broken neck. He looked at Artemis expectantly as she shot an arrow causing the giant to become a large amount of golden dust.

Every being looked at Percy in awe as he killed the giant without touching physically. He turned and looked at Annabeth and saw her face was filled with fear. He looked away as Zeus appeared in full battle regalia as he wielded his Master Bolt in a spear form. "Gigantes! For your crimes against Olympus, you will be executed!" "Please milord! We didn't know it was you! Please have mercy!" They begged in unison, which sounded weird for fifty foot tall humanoid figures. "No! You will be executed!" Exclaimed Zeus, not catching that they weren't looking at him at all, but the son of Poseidon that was glaring at the giants.

"Not you, you arrogant sky god! The son of Poseidon!" Polybotes said as Percy charged the giant with Anaklusmos in his hands as Poseidon followed behind him wielding his trident.

Poseidon and Percy appeared behind the Giant with their weapons as Poseidon grabbed his trident he created an overhead storm over him and Percy to help with their strength as they began to rain hell on the giant. Percy having mastered the art of poison on the Argo was able to use Polybotes only defense against him. The Giant was slowly dying but he was alive that was until a large piece of the ground was thrown at him and he was crushed, however he was still alive dying, but still alive which annoyed Percy and Poseidon so both grabbed their respective weapons and stabbed down on the giant's stomach and he disappeared as dark green poison.

"Rain hell on them! Teach them that Olympus isn't going dwon without a fight!" Percy yelled as the battle continued as the demigods and Gods yelled in agreement as they fought the remaining Giants.

All of the minor Giants were defeated within an hour and a half. The only major giants on the battlefield were Gration, Leon, and Pelorus. Pelorus was defeated in twenty minutes as Ares and Frank razed the Giant of War to death as Frank blast the Giant in fire and Ares constantly stabbing and shooting the Giant.

Leon was killed by Apollo and his children. Apollo and Will, his eldest son shot the lion headed Giant into Lion pin cushion before he became monster dust.

Gration was killed by Artemis, Percy, and Thalia as the Hunters shot numerous arrows into the giant as Percy rain hell on the Giant of the Hunt impaling the Giant with numerous deep wounds that would leave scars on the Giant. He like his brothers dissipated into dust but not before cursing the Son of Poseidon.

Gaea had sent more of her children out into the battlefield. Each of them falling to the might of the gods and demigods.

Alcyoneus stood on the side of Mount Olympus constantly punching it shaking the foundations of the mountain. The mountain shook as the demigods on the mountain screamed in panic. Nico and Hades raced towards the eldest giant as Hades' form flickered into Pluto. Pluto stood about an even six feet with honey gold eyes and black hair with an small but noticeable tan unlike Hades was paler than well pale. Pluto summoned Hades' Sword, the same one the Greek children of the Big Three retrieved not even three years ago. Pluto swung the sword in a downward arc as Nico swung at his leg. Both swords connected with the giant who momentarily was shock he was hurt when he thrown in the air by an unseen force. He felt several hundred sharp cold icicles pierce him. He yelled in frustration as he knew his death was close as the Sword of Hades and Nico's Stygian Iron sword pierce his back. He became oil again as he once again within a two month span was defeated and killed by a child of Hades and Pluto.

Porphyrion watched both of his elder brethren's defeat and initially wanted to retreat and gather more strength to crush them by himself. His mother forced him to watch the gruesome deaths of his brothers and was forced to fight Zeus and Jason Grace. Jason Grace irritated Porphyrion to his core. As did Percy Jackson. Unlike Jason, Percy was the real reason he hated demigods. He was the perfect version of the Gods, Titans, hell even the Primordials. Porphyrion took out his own Master Bolt and began to send lightning and thunder on the battlefield killing nearby demigods. A boy was all they needed to sacrifice to awaken his mother. He watched gleefully as the blood seeped into the ground and the rock and dirt start to form a woman. The woman medium height maybe about 5'11 with brown hair and black and forest green eyes. "Yes!" Porphyrion said happily as his mother was alive once again. That was until the rock and dirt figurine collapsed and a forest green mist seeped out of the collapsed figure right into Porphyrion.

Porphyrion, now Gaea stood at ninety feet tall. "Today, the new age begins with all you gods and demigods dead!" screamed Gaea as she command the rocks and dirt to attack the Heroes. In minutes about 1/4 of the demigods and minor gods were dead. The others that survived the attack retreated onto the mountain.

"We have to come up with something to defeat her!" Annabeth screamed as the Olympians and the Seven looked around asking for suggestions as Gaea and her monsters walked towards them. "How did you defeat Porphyrion the first time?" Zeus looked up, "Me and my son Heracles defeated him. We didn't do anything special."

"Water." Percy and Poseidon said.

"What?" Athena asked looking at the seaweed brains. "Water conducts lightning, plus she is earth so the opposite of earth is air." So that means Me, Percy, Zeus, Jason, and Thalia need to fight her. We are the only ones with that power." Poseidon said.

"And you'll need me and children, we can open an entry to Tartarus when she defeat her." Hades said as he nodded to his children who nodded in agreement.

"Fine but come up with a plan because -" Athena started when they heard the stomping of Gaea's feet stop.

The Olympians and demigods ran to the entrance and saw a sight. During Athena's lecture, the Big Three and their children ran out and began fighting the primordial-giant hybrid.

Gaea stood at a staggering ninety feet tall. But what amazed the crowd more was the other ninety feet giant. It was made out of Water, Rocks, and Lightning. But what amazed them was the ones controlling the giant. Percy, Nico, and Jason stood together making the giant fight the primordial goddess. Percy raised his arm, the giant manipulated that move as did Jason did the same. The giant's right hand was made entirely out of water and the left arm was made out of lightning. Percy made the water hit Gaea as JAson made the lightning to hit the water. Successfully electrocuting the goddess. Nico being the ambassador of Pluto used his little power of Earth to push the goddess back. THe three continued the same thing as GAea tried to fight back but to no avail.

The three demigods never getting tired as the Big Three stood together healing their sons as the daughters worked on the casting the right spell to open Tartarus.

Finally the girls find the right spell and opened the entrance to Tartarus. Nico and Percy shivered being so close to the place they were in not even a month ago. Gaea took advantage of the moment and in her last seconds threw separate boulders to Mt. Olympus towards the remaining seven.

The boulder never hit as Percy using her powers over Earth stopped the twin boulders and threw at Gaea which cause her to fall stumble right into Tartarus, her scream of defeat mixed in with Porphyrion's voice screamed for nine days straight as they fall into Tartarus.

Percy, Nico, Jason, Thalia, and Hazel collapsed simultaneously before they were swooped up by their fathers and the army of Gods and Demigods disappeared from the mountainside.

 _ONE DAY LATER_

"Thanks to the bravery of the gods, namely, myself, we have won the war!" Zeus shouted from his throne. I grumbled, "Arrogant asshole"

"Now it is time to grant these heroes a wish! Yes any wish, even godhood. I know what you will choose." Zeus boomed.

"Lord Zeus on behalf of all of us. I believe we would just like to be granted immortality as the leaders of both the camps." Percy said looking at the other demigods for a sign of disagreement. There wasn't any thankfully Percy thought as he went out on a limb to say that.

Zeus turned to the other gods and they hunched together discussing the proposition. Minutes passed before the Gods straighten up and Zeus spoke, "We agree with your terms but in return you all must swear an oath to serve Olympus until the day you die." Zeus said.

They looked at each other and they nodded their heads and agreement and they all said, "We swear to always serve Olympus until the day we die."

Artemis stood and she said repeat after me. " _I_ _pledge myself to the Gods of Olympus. I turn my back on the enemies of Olympus, and join the army of Olympus."_

Each demigod swore the oath. The Olympians accepted the oath and a golden glow appeared around each demigod that recited the oath.

"Welcome to immortality! Now let's party!" Apollo shouted.

 _ **A WHILE LATER**_

 ***Warning Percy/Annabeth Lemon*  
** Percy grabbed Annabeth and pulled her away from the throne room that was filled with gods, demigods, nymphs, satyrs, and other spirits.

"Come with me Annabeth." Percy said quickly pulling her with him towards his father's palace.

The palace was ocean blue with a tower on the left side that was nearly 30 feet in the air. At the door was a statue of Poseidon holding his trident.

Percy pushed opened the door pulling Annabeth and he slammed the door shut and he smashed his lips against Annabeth's. They kissed for a long time before Percy dragged her to the bedroom.

He then break away slowly with his eyes still closed he lifts his head and kisses her forehead, gliding the tip of his nose down the bridge of her nose, and finally leaning his forehead into hers. "If you do that, I can't control myself" he says, she can feel his hot breath on her face as he stroke her cheek with one of his hand. she breathe in deeply and peck him lightly on the lips, "I…want she to lose control Percy…just let your body guide you ok?" she open her eyes to see him pull his face back and stares into her eyes. It was an intense gaze, one that spoke of desire and hesitation. He moves his hand from her cheek down to her shoulder, lingering on the strap of her short romper & slips it off her shoulder making the first two buttons in the front pop open.

He looks down at her now exposed chest, blushing a little. she slide her hand to his face and caress his cheeks, looking into his eyes she pull him into a kiss. He deepens the kiss as he slides the other strap of her romper off her shoulders in unison with the first one down her arms and the buttons pops one by one all the way down to the waist of her romper where her shorts start. she move to unhook her arms from the traps. she pull him closer and moans into his mouth as his hands travel up her exposed upper body. He run his large hands up her back, fiddling with the hooks of her bra as she try to slip off his jacket. He let she slip it off and toss it to the elevator floor. Not breaking the kiss, she slips her hands into his shirt groping his abs, feeling his hot, toned body beneath her hand making she yearn for his body even more. He lifts she, hands beneath her buttocks as her wrap her legs around his waist, and carries she to the railing. He pressed she into the mirrored wall that send chills through her body because if how cold it is compared to her heated body. He sat she onto the railing with her legs still wrapped tightly around him and trails kissed down her neck, biting lightly, & sucking hungrily all over her neck and shoulders. she both moan as she throw her head back noticing her reflections on the ceiling and all around she. The mirrors in the elevator captures all her angles, she can see Percy's face burying into her neck, the way she were proper up on the railing, his back, the way she held him, her reactions and his. It all turned she on as she moans for his body. she slip her hands to the end of his shirt, grabbed onto it and pulls it over his head, revealing his muscular body at all angles in the mirrors surrounding she. He looks up at she noticing the mirrors and grins.

she look down at him kissing him on the cheek moving down to his neck as he lifts his chin and watch through the mirrors on the ceiling, moaning her name as he squeezes her bottoms. His hands travel up her back again and unhook her strapless bra, letting it drop to the floor. her nipples instantly hardens as her press into his chest. she drop her arms from his shoulders and moved she hand to the front of his pants as he nuzzles his face into her chest, kissing intensely at her breasts. she unbuckles his belt and unbutton his pants, unzipping the zipper she feel his cock hard under her touch and giggles as it twitches to her movement. He moans as his member become more violent, pushing against his boxers as his pants fall to his ankles. He kicks off his sneakers and slips off his pants. she can see his buttocks squeezing and contracting over his shoulders.

His lips leaving her breast he kisses back up her chest and neck to her lips and slips his tongue in as his hands lips she slightly off the railing and slips the rest of her romper off her body then her underwear, exposing her wet center. she shiver as another wave of cold hits her bottom as he sits she back onto the railing. He presses closer to her body as his lips and tongue attacks hers. The passion and lust in his kiss, his moans, tells she that he wanted she as much as she wanted him. With one hand she grabbed the end of the hair in the back of his head and with the other she glide down his chest and his chocolate abs into his boxers. she flinch as she stroke his hardened cock with her fingers, grabbing and kneading it with her hand. He moans louder, calling her name in her mouth, never breaking the kiss, sucking at her bottom lips. His member hot in her hand, pulsing with blood, she can feel it twitch as she slide her hand along the shaft. she fondles with his balls, pumping his penis as he bring his hand to her breast and squeeze them mercilessly, flicking at her nipples. "Per-r-r-c-c-y…uggghhh…just…aaahhhhh…enter me already…uggghhh…" she beg. He dropped his hands from her breast, moves his lips to the nape of her neck and bite she lightly as he slide his hand up and down her thighs which are still wrapped around his waist. she stop pleasuring him and slips his boxers off, seeing his naked body in the mirrors pressed against hers as he kicks them off. He kisses down her cheats again stopping at her each of her breasts and sucking on them, moving down her stomach as she moan in pleasure.

He lifts she off the railing again, this time his strong arms align she with his crotch and slams into she suddenly. she both scream as her opening try to adjust to his size and his cock squirming to dig deeper into she. "Percy!…" she breath as turns and walks toward the elevator doors where there's no railing and presses she against it, pushing into she as her wall clenched around him, sucking him in, squeezing him, pulling at him, opening up to him, trying to take him in as deep as possible. her nails dig into his back as her buttocks squeezes to the movement of member, pulling out and pushing into she at different speeds. she feel him sweating his body sticky against hers as he kisses she and she moan into his mouth. Sweat forms on his forehead and the bottom of her back as she made love, her orgasm building as he hits the inside of she at different spots sending waves of electric sensations throughout her body as she bucks into him begging him to go "faster, harder, stronger" with each push and moan.

she came closer and closer to her climax, but he knows how to challenge and tease she with his speed, his kisses, and his touch. He squeezes her butt as he pushes into she, his member squirming deep, burying itself in her vagina, shocking her sensitive spots, sending she over the edge. He slowly pulls out of she as she moan and whimper at the emptiness between her legs. He kisses her lips and unhook her legs one by one, "babe she got to stand now" he whispers into her ear, nibbling at it as he chuckles playfully, still massaging his hands over her legs, unlocking them. she whimper again as he let one of her legs down to the ground and she struggle to balance. her center ache and her legs fell asleep making it hard to stand. He drop her other leg, holding she by the waist and lean she against the elevator door. she wrap her arms around his neck for balance as he kisses her chest, groping at her breasts with one hand and left a trail of saliva down her belly as he licks his way downward making she moan in desperation. He moves his hand to her mound and stroke at she clit, making she buckle to his touch. "Percy…" she moan as she caught she reflection in the mirrors again. He stood straight up and stroke her face, "let's take this elevator to the top shall we?"

she can see his member still hard and pumping red with blood, it pulses with life, large and screaming for release. she nod. As he guides she slowly, turning she to face the doors. His hand around her waist, hugging she from behind, traveling up her stomach, cupping her breasts in his palms. He massages them, rubbing her nipples with his thumb; he pulls she into his chest and kisses her neck. she put both her hands on the wall to balance as she moan from the pleasure of his kissing and groping. Using his legs he spreads her legs and bent she over. No warning given, he slams into her vagina from behind making she scream his name. her walls tighten around him again as her hands try to keep from sliding down the wall. He rocks she from behind, his body moves in a rhythm that only a dancer could move so smoothly to. she adjust to him and rock with him as he moans, pushing in deeper. she try to grip the wall but she're slipping because of her raging orgasm. she ride him, as he grip she waist to him grinding she in. He screams her name and grunt as he got closer to his release. she push harder against the doors and carefully hook her legs one at a time around each of his muscular calves as he held she firmly balanced. He slows his pushing little by little and quickly rams back into she again sending a wave of shock from her center throughout her entire body as she both screams in satisfaction. He cums inside her as his seeds spurts, homogenizing with her juices. her toes curl as the release subsides, she slowly unhook her legs from his as he helps she stand and pull out of she. With her back still turned, he pulls she into his chest and embrace she, turning she around as he leans she both against the door. she relaxes into him, he rest his chin on her shoulder, turning to kiss her neck. she both look at her reflections in the mirrors. "I like all your angles babe" he whispers and she lean down to kiss his lip, "I love you", she says smiling at him. He kisses her gently before they both closed their eyes and went to sleep.

 ***IT'S OVER** *

 _ **ONE WEEK LATER**_

A week after the ceremony a son of Apollo appeared. Percy helped him cross the border after he killed the hellhound that was chasing after him. The boy claimed he killed the monster, but no one believed him because they could see the boy was unscathed while Percy was bleeding with a torn shirt showing his chest and back.

When the son of Apollo realized, Percy was the unoffical leader of Camp he tried to make Percy's life a living Hades.

First, He caught footage of 'him' badmouthing the gods, saying how Zeus was arrogant and shouldn't be the king and that Gaea would be better than him. That caused most of the older campers to turn to his side immediately.

He still had my friends. Or so he thought. Katie Gardener walked up to him, slapped him on the face, and yelled at him for flooding the Demeter cabin's garden with salt water.

Connor and Travis Stoll glared at him and yelled, in the middle of dinner, "Thanks for ruining our prank Jackson!" They threw their food at him. He had a confused expression on my face, but they didn't buy it. He looked over at Gary, the son of Apollo, and saw that he was smirking.

My vision turned red, but I quickly calmed myself. I stormed off to the training ground to blow off some steam.

When I got there, Clarisse walked up to me and stabbed me in the leg with her spear. "That's what you get for insulting my father!" She growled. I just grimaced and took the pain.

The worst betrayals were from my best friends and cousins, Nico and Thalia. Nico said that I told Reyna of his interests in her, making her hate him for not being man enough and telling her himself.

Thalia… she accused me of attempting to rape a maiden. She cut all her ties with me and officially disowned me as her cousin.

Annabeth's betrayal was the worst. HE went to the woods one day to find a monster and fight it and plan some positions for Capture the Flag later.

HE found a cyclops walking towards Camp and he took Anaklusmos and charged the monster and he jumped and did a 360 degree turn slashing the Cyclopes in its side. The Cyclops groaned before it disintegrated into golden dust.

He breathed in heavily and walked away quickly to get away from the scene. He closed his eyes and and continued walking it was almost dinner. He continued walking when he heard a moan from his right.

HE opened his eyes and stopped he looked to his right and is eyes widen. His girlfriend was against the tree with Gary against her fucking her.

His eyes darkened as he glared at the two. "Harder! Please Gary fuck me! Make me cum all over you. I want your child in me!" Annabeth screamed.

Percy's eyes darkened even more as he glared at the two. He turned away in disgust and ran back to his cabin. HE grabbed his backpack that he stole from Hermes when he had to find Hermes' caduceus.

HE stuff clothes in the bag. HE grabbed the Minotaur Horn in threw it in the bag. He grabbed the bag and raced to the pavilion. He grabbed all the food he could and stuff it in the bag as well as a his cup at his table.

He ran to the top of Half-Blood Hill where Peleus lay protecting the Golden Fleece. The Dinner Bell horned and he could see Annabeth and Gary rushing in with the lines of campers as they went to the dining hall.

"Goodbye Camp Half-Blood." Percy said as he took off down the hill.

 _ **THREE DAYS LATER**_

Chiron galloped to the Poseidon cabin, He hadn't seen Percy for the past three days and it was worrying him. He hoped he hand't been kidnapped again.

Chiron knocked on the door and waited. Seconds turn to minutes and Chiron turned around and kicked the door down. He crouched lowly and peered in the cabin and saw no one was in there. He looked at Percy's bed and saw it was bare.

Chiron's eyes widen before he galloped as quick as he could to the Big House where Dionysus was looking at the fields helping the Demeter kids.

"Dionysus! Percy is missing call the Gods quick!" Chiron shouted at the god who jumped up quickly and he flashed his symbol of power, a purple and green staff, and he pointed it in the sky and a beam shot of out of it.

The Olympians appeared in full battle regalia. "Dionysus what is the problem? Nothing is going on!" Zeus shouted. "Percy Jackson is missing again." Dionysus said.

Every Olympian turned to Hera accusingly as she scowled and said, "One time! I don't have Percy Jackson nor Jason Grace for that matter."

"Well find him! Chiron send out demigods to find him. Ares alert Camp Jupiter of the problem. Artemis get your hunters and found PERCY JACKSON!" Zeus shouted.

Chiron galloped off however the other gods stood lazily before Poseidon turned to Ares and Artemis and glared at them with ferocity that scared even Zeus. "Go found my son. NOW!" Poseidon shouted. His trident pointing at them, the tips of the trident were glowing red.

Both of the immortals eyes' widened greatly before they disappeared.

 _ **LOCATION: LONG ISLAND SOUND**_

Percy was regretting running through the forest for two days. He stopped to catch his breath as he hid behind a tree. He poked his head out to look up and he saw the fast slivers of silver in the sky before he moved his head as a silver arrow pierced the tree he was behind.

He broke into a sprint he was a quarter mile away from ocean where he could get away.

He continued running for 10 minutes when he saw the ocean. He was home free! He mentally cheered as he willed the water to come to him when the water fell and his body dropped. He turned around and saw Thalia standing there with her bow out and he looked at the arrow. It was a regular silver arrow but it had a black liquid pouring out of it.

He looked at his arm and he saw black veins starting to appear. His skin was turning pale. He turned and look at Thalia with his blurring eyesight. He cried out, "Why?"

"Revenge for nearly taking advantage of a maiden." She said angrily. He tried to keep his eyes open but the pain was too much. He closed his eyes preparing to die. He opened his eyes once more and saw the figure of Thalia and Artemis talking and a red flash taking him away from the huntress.

 _ **ONE WEEK LATER**_

Percy awoke with a gasp. He looked around and saw he was a black room. Literally everything was black from the door to the walls to the bed. He tried to think how he end up there, but nothing added up.

The last thing he remembered was Thalia shooting him with the arrow and how his skin gotten pale and he had black veins.

His eyes widened and he threw the covers off of him and saw his entire body had black veins and he was as pale as Nico maybe more. He jumped out of the bed and went to the mirror and saw a sight. His eyes no longer the bright sea green. They were darker, more brooding like the sea when it was angry or really when his dad was angry.

His body was no longer the tan he had previously it was pale. He no longer could recognize himself.

Then a idea popped in his head maybe a god did this so he could live peacefully without being recognized again. However, maybe it wasn't a god maybe it was a enemy to Olympus. Maybe it was Kronos or Gaea or Atlas or somebody he pissed getting their revenge but none of them could have did it. Kronos was in Tartarus rotting. He made sure of that when he was with Annabeth. Gaea was just defeated weeks ago she wasn't even ready to speak to anyone let only control anyone. Atlas was on Mount Orthys still holding the sky unless he convinced somebody to hold the sky which was unlikely unless...

"Damasen and Iapetus." He said in shock. That was the only possible reason Atlas could be released. Tartarus sent them to Atlas as punishment and took Atlas with him.

He had to get to Mount Orthys and rescue them hopefully. But he didn't know where he was he looked at the door and walked toward it and place his ear against the door. He heard two voices on the other side. Both were males and one was familiar he heard it recently.

He reached for the handle and he opened the door and saw the least likely god to save him. Standing at the door was his worst enemy on the council, Ares, the god of war. "Ares did you save me?" Percy asked getting pass his surprise. "Yeah kid I saw what happened with the campers. Those damn Greeks believe anything." Ares now Mars said.

"So what's going on? Who is that?" Percy continued. "What's going on is I saved you from my father. He's planning something with my owlhead of a sister and i'm unsure what's going on" Ares said transforming back into his greek form. "and I that person over there is Lord Chaos, creator of the universe and father of the primordials."

"Why did you save me and what's going on?" Percy asked. "I saved you because you are a the most powerful demigod of this century. You are the greatest swordsman before that son of Hermes in the last 400 years. I won't let you walk around aimlessly without helping you." Ares said with smile on his face, or a much as a smile you could get out of the god of war, "My father is planning something with Athena I overhead something the other day." Ares said.

"Zeus is planning to reveal the greek world to the mortals so we can get more power from their prayers and offerings. It's a smart plan but something else came up Athena convinced Zeus to divide the United States into different territories or districts and he agreed. The plan is going to be announced to the council." Ares said.

"What's bad about that?" Percy asked confused at the new plan it sounded perfect he would be able to stay in his father's territory and hide there.

"Zeus is the problem, his arrogance will be our downfall. This is where Chaos steps in." Ares said stepping back and letting Chaos take his place.

Chaos was tall maybe 8 feet tall and he wore a black suit with a cosmic tie which showed the void where he created Gaea and his other children. He was bald with a beard that reached his ears. HIs eyes were black and white swirling around perfectly.

"Yes thank you Ares. I am Chaos as Ares stated before and you, Percy Jackson are going to be my champion." Chaos said. "Why are you doing this Chaos?" Percy aksed curiously he wasn't anything great he was a somewhat lucky person. _Somewhat_.

"Because of the danger you're Uncle poses in the future. He is planning to do something that will cause him to be the most dangerous being in this universe." Chaos said. "I will give you my blessing as well as Ares." Chaos continued.

Chaos rose his hands and it was suddenly was engulfed in a black ball that Chaos shoved into Percy's chest. Percy doubled over and he screamed in pain. It felt like he was dipped in the River Styx again but everytime he escaped the clutches of the river he was forced back in.

Minutes turned to hours as Percy was dipped in the river. In reality it had been two minutes since Chaos shoved the black ball into Percy. Percy's eyes opened and he stood up straight. He was taller maybe 6'4 now he'd had to measure himself later. HE felt more alive he could feel his connection to the sea return to his body as well as new things.

"My blessing has given you new abilities thatg you haven't had before. You control all elements including your father's domain. Also, I added something else you have complete control over the Mist." Chaso said.

"What about that damn curse the daughter of Zeus given me!" Percy asked angrily.

"The curse is something I haven't seen since the beginning of creating Gaea. It's called Archane, a substance that can render anyone mortal unless they take the antidote called Paragon, but no one has been able to create it because the ingredients are scattered across the universes." Chaos said.

"So I am a mortal?" Percy asked angry. "To an extent yes however you have been given back your abilities however you aren't immortal anymore. I, however, won't let you die so easily because in your blessing I included something else besides the elements and the Mist. I given you a better version of Prometheus's curse, any time you are going to die from blood loss you're blood will return to you no matter what. Even if you lost a body part it'll reattach or recreate itself as a whole." Chaos said.

"WHAT!" Percy said in shock he was damn near impossible to kill. "Yes I will fill you in soon but first you'll get your blessing from Ares and Mars." Chaos continued as Ares step back up from looking on his phone at Zeus in the council room with Athena.

Ares's body began to split in half until they both seperated into two beings one was Ares normally and the other was Mars the Roman giod of War.

Mars rose his hand as did Ares in both hands were blood red balls. They both shoved the balls into Percy chest as did Chaos did and Percy grunted before he collapsed. Percy felt like he was in the Giant War again but worse it was carnage everywhere both demigods and monsters were killing each other mercilessily without any regret. He opened his eyes again and he saw Tartarus brutally killing Iapetus, beheading the Titan, and dragging his blade into the shoulder of Damasen. Percy opened his eyes again and was facing Ares. His roman half gone.

"With our blessings you have the basic knowledge of a soldier, you are perhaps the dangerous person on the Earth. I've given you knowledge of every weapon known to man since our rule in Ancient Greece to a extent futuristic weapons that Chaos developed for you." Ares said. "With both your abilities of creation and weapons you can create your own weapons that can rival the Master Bolt." Ares continued.

"Now it's time for your to train.

 _ **ONE WEEK LATER**_

 _ **OLYMPIAN THRONE ROOM**_

"All in favor in of revealing ourselves to the mortals to restore our power raise your hand and say aye." Zeus said.

Zeus called for the council however every being loyal to Olympus was on Olympus to hear the important news including the campers below.

Everyone raised their hands and said aye. It was a smart plan demigods could reach Camp Half-Blood safely and mortals could be a help to the gods against threats.

"All in favor of dividing the United States into different districts to improve connections with Olympus and Mortals say aye." Zeus continued. Once again Everybody raised their hands with the new law that was in the process of being made except Ares who abstained from the vote which everybody played off to behim being cocky and not wanting to stay with his one night stands.

"Perfect Athena go ahead with the plans please." Zeus said smiling at his daughter arrogance in his eyes. A lone figure standing against the walls in the shadows of the people shook his head as the world below completely stopped.

 _ **5 YEARS LATER**_

After the vote of the new laws the gods revealed themselves to the entire world. The only people to give up their different religions to be Greek and Roman were Americans and Greeks and Romans in Greece and Rome that given the task to protect their cities and temples as well as the first Mount Olympus.

The other continents either joined the Americas or they worshipped no one in particular.

However so mortals tried to rebel which lead to the floodings and other disasters in the west coast and east coast. The United States now extended from Nevada to New York. Zeus operated from New York in the Capital. The other gods picked their districts from their domains. Poseidon in the South East Coast, Hades in the South West Coast, Hestia in the Midwest where Chicago was.

Any gods that were married shared a district with their people. HOwever a new law came into decree a year into the division. No district could interact with each other unless given direct contact with that god head of that division to travel elsewhere.

It was perfection if you could call it that. Monsters still roam the americas but most were in Tartarus because of the floodings of California where most monsters were stationed.

Camp Half-Blood was now located in the Capital, a new building was built for demigods to train before being transferred to their parent's district.

 _ **LINEBREAK**_

 _"Aiden O'Malley. He's been up to no good plotting with Zeus. However he has been captured by the police from attempted rape. He's being taken to the New Los Angeles State Correctional Prison from Las Vegas. Call me when you arrive at his final destination."_

The voice, on the headset he wore, stopped before it was silent. He got up and went to his Sultan. It was matte black, it had bulletproof windows and tires. He got in the car and drove off from the park he was in collecting his thoughts.

His phone vibrated he glanced at the name and quickly answered the phone. "What's up Cal?" "Nothing much look our contact told me what your going on with Aiden O'Malley. I have a truck with a Special RPG in the back."

Percy stopped his car roughly and looked at the phone before speaking, "Why in the name of Hades do you have a RPG in a truck?!" Percy yelled gaining attention from the neighboring car besides him. "You never know when you'll need it, but look the convoy Aiden is in is going pass Booth Tunnel. Block the road with you truck and I'll meet you and I'll block the other side and we'll rain hell on them." Cal said.

"Alright I'll get the truck and meet you there." Percy said before he hung up the phone.

Percy looked at the light as it flickered green and he drove off quickly. A few minutes later he was in a back alley with a truck between a ramp and a row of garages. He got in the truck and called Cal back again. As it rang PErcy looked for the RPG and found it as he began to laugh.

The RPG was three feet long and it was decorated in red, white, and blue with a smiling Cal with the words "IN CAL WE TRUST"

"Hey I've got the truck." Percy said beginning to pull off in the truck leaving the Sultan behind where it melted into the ground disappearing from sight.

"Good when we have them blocked in, we take down the escort and make off with Aiden." Cal said as he watched the prisoner get in the armored truck.

"Why don't we kill him right and then and be done?" Percy asked as he drove towards Booth Tunnel weaving through the traffic.

"Then Zeus will suspect something we just have to stage this as a prison break."

"Fine meet you there." Percy said ending the call. He entered Booth Tunnel and drove through the two mile underground tunnel connecting Vegas from LA which we're now next to each other due to the floods that happened when the Gods revealed themselves.

Percy drove the first mile and at the middle intersection, between the two sides both leading to either Vegas or LA, he turned and blocked the road.

His phone began ringing again "We're approaching you ready?" Cal said. "Yep." was the only response.

"Remember take the escorts out and keep Aiden alive." Cal said as if he knew what Percy would do.

"Fine let's ride." Percy said hanging up.

 ***IN THE CONVOY***

"What the hell is this idiot doing. Mitch go talk to the guy." The driver said looking at his partner in the passenger side.

Mitch got out and quickly regretted it.

 ***BACK TO PERCY***

Percy grabbed his customized AK47. It was black with a suppresser and a red dot scope with extended magazines making it shoot 60 bullets instead of 30.

Leaning against the truck he heard the door shut and he muttered a quick prayer before he leaned out and shot.

The first bullet entered Mitch's skull killing him instantly as Percy rained shots in the escorts within seconds five escorts were killed expertly by Percy.

"Percy they are all over over me!" He heard Cal yell out.

Percy ran out of cover and grabbed his Combat Pistol and shot at one escort. The bullet entered his chest as three more followed that. The escort fell dead as the Pistol transformed again to the custom AK.

He jumped on a car and shot 3 escorts with deadly precision before hopping to the next one.

HE ran to the Armored truck where Aiden was held and shot the driver who tried to get out and shoot him.

HE could see Cal and the AK transformed into SMG with a red dot sight and shot each escort in their heads as Cal wrestled one.

Cal punched the escort in stomach and whipped out his pistol and shot the man in his head cruelly.

"You okay?" Percy asked reloading the gun."Yeah let's go get our catch." Cal said walking to the armored truck and getting the passenger seat.

Percy got in and drove off fast. They passed the incoming police cars hurriedly as if they escaped as Percy had pointed back to the massacre signalling the police.

As soon as the made out of the tunnel PErcy turned swiftly as he knew the police discovered the truth and were racing back to find the truck.

PErcy pulled into an alleyway where a car was parked at unlocked by at Percy's touch as he could unlock any thing with a touch a blessing from Hermes.

"I know a place we can take him. The cliffs in Leftwood should be good." Percy said as he drove quickly weaving through traffic to the cliffs.

"The cliffs in Leftwood you say. Is there a helicopter or boat coming to get me? Where am I going?" Aiden asked.

He was a fairly young man maybe in his late 20's early 30's. He had dirty blonde hair with electric blue eyes.

"A son of Zeus doing his father's dirty work." Percy thought as Cal answered the question

"A far away place my friend where nobody can find you especially cops." Cal said devillishly smiling at Percy who smirked.

"Yes thank you for saving me I hope my father will reward you and rescuing me. I am Aiden O'Malley, son of Zeus and you both are?"

"Cal, son of Hephaestus." Cal said. "Jackson, son of Poseidon." Percy said smirking at his dumb choice of a fake name.

"Ah yes father will be pleased thank you again. You know those damn mortals arrested me for fornicating with a girl. I am a son of the King I can do whatever pleases me." Aiden said as Percy gripped the driver's wheel tightly wishing he could pull over and shoot Aiden and get it over with, but he remained in control.

A police car passed by and Aiden slid down in his seat and he was quiet for the rest of the ride which pleased both Cal and Percy.

Minutes later Percy pulled up to a cliffside. PErcy opened the door for Aiden as he stepped out and walked to the cliffside smiling.

"Tell me who sent you two to help me? My father or one of the other gods?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah matter of fact it was your brother Ares." Percy said as Aiden turned around fearfully as Ares didn't like him at all.

A moment later Ares appeared glaring down at the demigod.

"Aiden O'Malley for your crimes of treason I sentence you to death by firing squad." Ares said as Aiden lost his ability to move.

Aiden standing by the cliff side was crying profusely.

"NOO My father promised me immortality! I won't go out like this!" Aiden screamed.

"FATHE-" Aiden began to yell but was silenced as Percy shot him ten times. eight of the of bullets hit his chest, one bullet in his throat, and the last bullet in his skull.

The body of Aiden fell back into the waters below blood dripping as he fell.

Percy turned around and found Cal and the car he was in were gone and the car tracks in the sand leading back towards the streets he sighed and flashed away back home.

 _ **LINEBREAK**_

Percy grabbed his glass and sipped the blue wine smoothly staring at the chart in front of him.

He had been trying to free Damasen and Iapetus since he had awoken in Chaos and Ares's care five years ago, but found it was turned into a fortress.

The gleaming gates that protected the gardens was guarded by the a breed of the Minotaur, who liked his bred with an immortal and those little monsters came out.

Pass him was Ladon, the hundred headed dragon, who was blessed like the Nemean Lion to have an impenetrable coat. Then, at the top of the mountain was Atlas waiting for the him to come rescue them.

Percy had tried to retrieve them prior to the new upgrades, but the flood stopped him and the relocation of the mountain meant he needed a new plan.

Percy heard a knock on the door and he took out his gun, a Colt Pistol with a silencer, he opened the door and aimed the gun at the head of the person in front of him.

"Whoa, Perce if you don't like visitors, then get a sign that says, "Do Not Disturb!" Cal said on the other side on the pistol looking in the loaded barrel of the gun.

"Sorry, Zeus has sent some assassins after me recently, and the idiots actually knocked on my door to get in." Percy said motioning Cal to come inside the apartment.

Percy's apartment was studio apartment with one bedroom and a large open room of space. He had a space dedicated to his Rescue mission in the corner where a large TV, maybe 60 inches or longer, was hanging on the wall playing the news, which was replaying their earlier adventure with Aiden. To their left was the kitchen which was fairly large it had a bar which had a couple of stools. Nearby the windows, which displayed a view of L.A, was a group of couches grouped together.

"So you got a new place huh?" Cal asked. "What do you expect my last one was trashed with bullet holes, blood, and bodies. I am surprised I actually got paid for that though." Percy retaliated

"How much?" Cal asked interested as Percy's former home was heaven to him.

"one hundred thousand to hold the spot, five hundred thousand to actually buy it and getting paid for rent for nine hundred thousand each month." Percy said knowing Cal wanted his former home.

"WHAT!" Cal yelled. "Who did you rent it out to?" He asked.

"Some former huntresses of Artemis." He said.

"Former?" Cal asked. "Yeah the girls wanted a simple life in Ares' district. Artemis gave them a couple billion to start a new life."

"Lucky, who are they?"

"I can't tell you." Percy said.

"Why?" Cal whined.

"Remember earlier after we killed the son of Zeus, and you left me on the cliffside with no ride back. Percy said looking at the demigod in front him.

"But you can teleport!"

"So?"

"So you're mad at me because I left you when you can teleport away from any situation." Cal said.

"Yep." Percy said anaylzing the demigod in front of him. He had grew up since he last saw in the war. Back then he had his curly black hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, and a cheerful, elf-like face. But now, his hair was still curly with his dark brown eyes but he went from a cute little elf to a HOT elf. Percy breathed in as Cal sat on the couch and watched the news as Percy stared at him smelling the scent in front of him. Percy's spiritual animal, The Wolf, was coming out of him.

When he found out what his animal was in training years ago he was happy that he had in his words, "The most awesome animal ever besides horses!" he also found out he had a new problem.

He would go into a state that Chaos called a heat and that was when he had no control and he looked for anything to fuck. Male or Female.

When he learned of this he tried in all his power to stop it but he couldn't he let go of his urges and jumped the first thing in front of him which was Chaos and Ares. The experience was something that Percy brought up when he didn't get his way and it always worked.

 ***Warning Percy/Leo lemon***

Now, the heat was coming back and he stared at the Latino in front of him and he jumped him. Percy grabbed the Latino and pulled him into a kiss. Cal's arms moved and wrapped around Percy's neck, pulling the taller Greek into him,

Cal moaned into Percy's mouth as the taller young man's hands began to drift lower on the craftsman, eventually cupping both of Cal's ass cheeks before squeezing them. Cal ground his hips into Percy as he felt the large palms of the Sea Prince massage his ass. Percy picked the Latino boy up and took him to his bedroom and dropped him on his bed. Cal stripped himself out of his grease monkey suit as he did so.

"Shit, Percy," Cal moaned as he climbed atop the green eyed young man.

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" Percy asked, his eyes concerned.

Cal nodded his head, burying his face in the crook of Percy's neck as tears threatened again,

And Cal let out another little gasp as he divested Percy of the rest of his clothing. Cal rubbed up against Percy's huge dick with the crack of his ass.

Cal grabbed onto the bed covers as Percy pushed his fingers up into the mechanic's ass while simultaneously swallowing Cal's dick to the root.

"Gods, Percy, gods yes. Please," Cal groaned as Percy sucked Cal's dick while searching for Cal's prostate with two fingers.

Cal's breath hitched as Percy found his mark, and the Hispanic demigod made a little mewling sound as Percy deep throated Cal's dick and proceeded to let out an almost feral growl around it.

"Madre de dios, yes. Oh gods, fuck yes." Cal continued his litany of expletives in two languages while Percy serviced the young man until the Son of Hephestus had had enough. He bent down and kissed Percy again, "I want you to fuck me," Cal growled into the kiss as they separated, Percy decided to give Cal what he wanted.

Percy bodily picked up Cal and flipped the boy over so that his head lolled over the edge of the bed that had previously held up the Son of the Sea God's feet. He rested Cal's legs on his shoulders as he rubbed down the naturally tan boy's thighs gently before grabbing a bottle of lube nearby the bed and generously coating his length.

"Are you sure you want this?" Percy asked one last time as he nudged Cal's entrance with the head of his cock. He looked into the other boy's eyes for a moment before Cal lunged up, wrapping his arms around Percy's neck, and pulled the green eyed boy in for a kiss.

Percy took that as a yes and began to slowly ease his way into Cal's ass. Cal's hips arched up to meet Percy's cock, and as Percy made his inexorable way forward, Cal broke the kiss with a gasp. Percy's dick

"Almost there," Percy whispered, kissing Cal right above his heart. Cal shivered. Percy wasn't even all the way in yet?

Cal gulped at air as he finally felt the sensation of Percy's balls resting on his ass. He had never felt so impossibly full before, so wonderfully stretched. Percy was so deep inside him that Cal thought he was going to rip apart from the pleasure at any moment.

"Fucking move, please, Percy, fuck me," Cal begged, unable to take Percy's patience any longer.

And Percy complied.

Cal was pretty sure he screamed as Percy shifted into high gear, but by the time Percy had truly started moving, Cal was no longer certain that he was in full control of either his senses or his body. He was being overloaded by the sensations Percy was inducing in him. The languid kisses, the bites, the feather soft touches, the feeling inside him, all of it was pushing Cal closer and closer to orgasm, and the young mechanic hadn't even touched his own cock yet. An infinitesimal portion of Cal's mind was worried that the two of them was loud that the neighbors could hear them as he climaxed, because he didn't anything ruining this moment Cal felt something warm and viscous flow into him as Percy's hips bucked forward, the green eyed young man biting his lip as he stared down into Cal's eyes.

Cal reached up and brought Percy down for a kiss again as the older demigod shifted, pulling himself out of Cal, "Fuck, that was awesome," Cal breathed out as they finished the kiss. "I still can't believe that I fit that whole thing up inside me. How big is it?"

Percy grinned at Cal, "It's about nine inches. And you were pretty awesome yourself, Valdez," Percy joked as he pushed down on Cal for another kiss. A strangled cough, however, stopped them as they turned and saw the looks of Chaos and Ares.

 **So how did you guys like it? This is just so I can get the idea out of my head while playing GTA V and I put it onto paper okay. But leave some reviews okay tell me how you'd like it...**


End file.
